8755 Keetongu
|Ages = 7-16 |Released = 2005 |Theme = BIONICLE|Theme2 = Titans }} 8755 Keetongu is a legendary Rahi, one with an extensive knowledge of poisons and antidotes. He is one of a race of intelligent Rahi, and is the only one of his species has been seen, and might be the last of his kind after his island was conquered by the Visorak. Description Keetongu was released as a set in 2005. He included a bright red Rhotuka spinner. A lock on his chest armour allowed one to open his chest cavity and fire a Rhotuka spinner as in the story. His whirling shields could be spun with an axle on his right arm, and their area increased as they spun and decreased when they again became still. The Keetongu set contained 201 pieces which could be combined with the pieces of Roodaka to create The Shadowed One set, with the pieces of Sidorak to create the Sentrakh set, or with the pieces of both Sidorak and Roodaka to create the Voporak set. Background Keetongu originally came from an island where his species and the Tahtorak lived together, with the latter being a steed for the simian-like Rahi. At some point, their island was plagued by the Visorak, and Keetongu's species was rendered extinct, save for him. Keetongu migrated to Metru Nui, where his presence went unnoticed for centuries. Keetongu was believed to be only a myth by many, including Iruini, but was found to actually exist when the Toa Hordika discovered him in the Ko-Metru Hideaway. After talking with Norik, he assisted five of the Toa Hordika during the Battle of Metru Nui. During the battle, Keetongu scaled the side of the Coliseum in an attempt to fight Sidorak and Roodaka. While Keetongu was still climbing, Sidorak tried multiple times to hit him with a blast from his Herding Blade, but missed. Roodaka fired a blast from her Catcher Claws that knocked him off. She convinced Sidorak that they should make sure he was dead, and when they checked, they discovered that he was actually more angry than hurt. He got to his feet and killed Sidorak, who had been abandoned by Roodaka. After the battle, he felt that the Toa Hordika were worthy of his power, and changed them back to Toa Metru. When Vakama came back to retrieve the Vahi, Keetongu fought Teridax outside the Great Temple. He survived the encounter, but was beaten. His Rhotuka spinner compartment was sealed shut and he was knocked unconscious. He has since recovered from his wounds. After the Toa Metru traveled to the island of Mata Nui, Keetongu stayed for some time to help rebuild the city and then left to save the victims of the Visorak on other islands. He was eventually recruited by Toa Helryx of the Order of Mata Nui for their war with the Brotherhood of Makuta, and ended up being transported along with her to the Core Processor of the Matoran universe where they found Axonn, Brutaka, and several others. After Teridax proved to be in control of the processor, he banished Keetongu, Axonn, and Brutaka to the southern islands, where Keetongu resumed his efforts against the Visorak until Teridax's demise. Abilities and Tools Keetongu can heal anyone afflicted by poison or venom, as long as the poison has not fully taken effect; and his spinning shield array can absorb attacks that he can then send back at his opponent using his Rhotuka spinner (though he cannot absorb the spinners of Roodaka or Sidorak). His single visible eye cannot actually see, but it can detect the good or evil in someone; the eyes that he sees with are hidden behind it. Rahaga Norik even stated that "Keetongu sees with one eye, what we have missed with all of ours." He also carries a climbing claw that can be used as a melee weapon. He possesses great strength, rivaling that of a Makuta. As Keetongu is the only one of his race left in existence, it is impossible to tell which powers are shared by the entire race. He speaks in a grinding language intelligible only to himself and the Rahaga. Keetongu has knowledge of many antidotes, including one to cure Hordika Venom. He cannot cure those who have been fully mutated, however. Keetongu wields Whirling Shields which are capable of absorbing any force used against him. Once that force is absorbed, his Rhotuka can fire that force back at his opponent. Keetongu also has another defense: his large eye is actually not his true eyes, which are hidden somewhere behind it. He can use this fake eye to judge whether a being is good or evil, and therefore worthy of his allegiance and power. He also possesses tremendous strength, rivaling that of a Makuta. Keetongu is extremely durable as well, able to survive a fall from near the top of the Coliseum, as seen in Web of Shadows. LEGO.com Description Notes * Keetongu is not a species name, but the actual name for this particular one. * Keetongu's species was hunted almost to extinction by Sidorak and Roodaka, leading the Visorak hordes. Keetongu is thought to be the only one still alive. * Keetongu was native to the same island as Tahtorak. * Tahtorak were once mounts for Keetongu's species, back on their home island. * Keetongu was on the cover of BIONICLE: Dark Hunters due to a printing error by Scholastic. In The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet, Greg Farshtey corrected this error by attributing chameleon powers to known Dark Hunter Triglax, and in the story he was disguised as Keetongu. * His single eye is actualy a lense that can detect good and evil, and he is said to hide his eyes behind it. * He has no specific spinner power, but when his shield blocks an attack of a certain power, he can hurl it back at the foe twice as powerful. * His colour (Flame Yellowish Orange) is mostly called 'Keetongu yellow' or 'Keetorange' by BIONICLE fans, and appears in several other sets, including Roporak, Toa Inika Hewkii, Toa Mahri Hewkii, Dekar (2007) and Mata Nui (2009). * Pulling the ripcord out of the launcher really fast will launch the spinner. Gallery Keetongu.png Lego-Bionicle-8755.jpg 8755-01.jpg 8755-02.jpg 8755-03.jpg 8755-04.jpg 8755-05.jpg 8755-06.png Keetongu in comic.PNG |Keetongu in the comics Keetongu_Description.JPG External links * Bricklink Category:8000 sets Category:BIONICLE Category:2005 sets